rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy Lab
In the Alchemy Lab, players can combine, extract, and fuse cards to create increasingly stronger cards. Increasing the level of the Alchemy Lab increases the chance of successfully combining cards and allows for higher tier cards to be gained through use of the combine tool. It will also unlock additional fuse slots. For an extended discussion, read Woader's alchemy analysis . Combine Using the combining tool in the Alchemy Lab, you can combine cards of the same name and rank (unless locked: ie. cards claimed through the "Soul Summoner") to create cards of a higher rank. Combining cards requires at least two cards of identical name and rank. You can use additional cards of the same name and rank to increase the chance of a successful combination, at the cost of additional silver. Should the combination fail, you’ll receive materials which can be used to create cards with the Fuse Tool. The cards you can combine progress like this: *Lab level 1 - common cards *Lab level 5 - good cards *Lab level 7 - rare cards *Lab level 11 - epic cards *Lab level 14 - legendary cards During a "Master of Alchemy" event, having maxed out both the Alchemy Lab (lvl 20) and your guild combine rate (lvl 10) you will be able to combine with 100% probability consuming the following number of cards: * 3 Common -> 1 Good * 4 Good (12 Common) -> 1 Rare * 7 Rare (84 Common) -> 1 Epic * 15 Epic (1260 Common) -> 1 Legendary * 21 Legendary (26460 Common) -> 1 Godlike Extract If you have an unwanted card, you can extract it in the Alchemy Lab using the extraction tool. Extracting a card will break the card down into materials which can be used to create new cards using the Fuse Tool. Once a card is extracted, it will be destroyed and you will no longer be able to use it in your deck. The materials you are most likely to receive from extracting a card are displayed in the extraction tool when you place the card into the extraction slot. Fuse You can use the fuse tool to fuse the materials you have collected by extracting cards, or through failed combination attempts, into new cards. Each fuse slot will have a recipe displayed in it when you visit the fuse tool. You may refresh the recipes in your fuse slots every two hours. If you don’t want to wait that long, you can pay a small fee of gold to refresh them whenever you wish. The number of recipes that will be cycled through goes up with the level of your Alchemy Lab, as does the number of fuse slots available. You may only fuse each recipe once, after you have successfully created a card, the recipe will cycle regardless of the countdown timer. Players are granted a new card slot as their Alchemy Lab grows in level. With new slots being issued at levels 5, 8, 11, 14 and the last at 17. Only the cards for the version 1.0 are available for fusing, with few chances of getting unique ones or legendary ones. The level of the cards appearing will be the lowest or the next level after the card lowest level (if the card lowest level is good, you can find the good or rare recipes, but not the epic or higher). Enhance The Enhance tool is used to increase a card's rank. Unlike combining, only one copy of a card is needed. In lieu of identical cards, Enhancing Gems are used as materials in the enhancement process. enhance cards of ' ' and lower rank to ' ' enhance ' ' cards to ' ' enhance ' ' cards to ' ' enhance ' ' cards to ' ' ''(Elites and skills only) Awakened Fragments enhance cards to (Non-Elites only) See also: Awakened Enhancing cards also costs a decent amount of Silver, varying by rank. Elites cost more to enhance, skills cost the same as non-elites. However, the cost can be reduced by consuming other cards of ranks lower than the resulting rank (Enhancing to Legendary can consume Epic and lower cards). Research in the Guild Hall can further reduce the cost. You cannot consume creature cards when enhancing a skill and vice versa. †Enhancing an Elite card with a Black Opal requires only the Black Opal. Synthesizer :Main article: Synthesis The Synthesizer allows you to fuse two creatures of two different races into one random Hybrid creature of a specific race. Cards used in the process must be of the same rarity. A Synthesize or Advanced Synthesize crystal is also needed in the process. Category:City Category:Rise of Mythos